


High Dive

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: Clarity [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen, Houjou Emu Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Confused and powerless after his encounter with Build, Emu is abruptly taken over by dread and fear when he suddenly can't sense Parad at all.





	High Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Note: While I tend to write my Ex-aid fics about them as Gen, what the relationship between Emu and Parad is up to your interpretation. Honestly speaking, I see their relationship as something that not only has no definition but is actually BEYOND definition; literally something that's beyond their very identity. I mean, how do you define a relationship of two souls that are now merged into one; a relationship that's basically what home is? So how you want to see their relationship as is up to you.
> 
> Do I ship ParaEmu? YES!
> 
> But that doesn't mean everyone does so how you wanna see them is up to you readers.
> 
> Just keep in mind that whenever I write the relationship between Emu and Parad, it's going to be intimate because of the reasons I've mentioned above. If I can put it into words, this is the closest thing I could think of: They're not each other's priority, they're each other's FACT; someone that goes without saying. It's like how even though water is given priority over food, things are different when air is added to the equation. I think we all know that unlike water or food, air isn't seen as a priority but is instead a FACT that goes without saying.
> 
> ...Does that make any sense?
> 
> Anyway, please read the tags in case if there's something that you may not like and hope you'll enjoy the fic.

* * *

**HIGH DIVE**

* * *

Emu drops to his knees with a shuddering gasp, feeling inexplicably hollow.

Then without conscious effort, Emu scrambles up to his feet like a man possessed and dives towards an empty alley as a sickening sense of dread grips his heart like a vice. Something is wrong, horribly, horribly wrong. Emu hates how he can almost recognise the hollow feeling in his chest after two separate occasions-- ones that he hoped never to experience again for as long as he draws breath. Turning in place, Emu looks around, eyes darting in every which way before cupping his trembling hands to his mouth.

"Parad!" His desperate shout echoes back to him with no answer and Emu feels his panic mounting. "Parad, where are you!?"

There's no second heartbeat in his chest; no second mind in his head-- only silence he's grown to hate in the months since Parad became a permanent fixture in his life.

(Death is a terrifying thing-- more so when it involves the people he cares about).

Emu isn't aware for how long he searches, not even registering the pain in his feet or the burn in his lungs as he runs around the area and back into the city. Every building, road and alley. No signs of Build and worst of all, no signs of Parad. Emu knows he's attracting stares from people he passes by; clothes and hair a mess, searching with wild eyes but he pays them no mind-- so desperate he is in chasing after a tether that's no longer there.

_'I just got you back.'_ Ducking under a warehouse door, he scans the empty space with heaving shoulders. _'After so much pain and mistakes, I finally got the best friend that I've been waiting my whole life for...!'_

Minutes stretch into hours until he finally ends up on the rooftop of Seito's hospital with shaking knees; weary and afraid. The sky has darkened and yet still no signs of his impish Bugster or the mysterious Build.

...wait.

Did having Build take away his powers have something to do with Emu not being able to sense Parad anymore? Because while Parad is mischief personified, one of the things Emu has realised since he and Parad became closer is that Parad will always answer whenever Emu calls-- no matter what.

So if Parad hasn't answered, then...?

Exhaustion finally catching up to him, Emu falls back on his rear and buries his face into his hands. Eyes burning with unshed tears, Emu lets out a choked sob. His mind whirls and his heart aches; the bond between him and Parad absent from his very being and it makes him wonder if it's the same with Parad...or maybe it's Emu's human empathy that makes him feel the loss more keenly?

A part of Emu wonders if being able to feel this hollowness is a form of punishment for striking Parad down as Muteki all those months ago.

(While Emu knows that it was necessary, it doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about it; endlessly wishing he found a better way to help Parad realise the weight of his sins).

"Please," he helplessly begs into the night as tears stream down his face, feeling cold and alone. "Please, don't take Parad away from me again...!"

When only deafening silence is his answer, Emu screams.


End file.
